1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a medicine tray supply system for automatically supplying trays containing medicine to a tray transport line.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an automatic supply apparatus for a packing container in which a lowermost one of stacked containers is sequentially dispensed and supplied has been known (see for example JP A 6-183568).
JP 6-183568 describes automatic dispensing of packing containers but does not disclose a construction for setting the containers themselves. The medicine trays used for containing and transporting medicine are relatively heavy and very difficult to set in a stacked state.